Empty without you
by Scarlet Armor
Summary: Natsu has always considered Lucy as a family but what if she disappeared from his life and reappeared again without being meant to be his friend ...not even a part of his life ...will he still be able to have her ? And ..is she really "only friend" to him ?
1. Wrong answer

**What if someone you love disappeared? As if they didn't exist in your life in the first place .. Do you believe that everything happens for a reason ? What if your reason to meet that person never happened ? Will you finally be able to understand how much they matter? Or you will simply not notice any change ..because you don't know what could probably be if they were here ..**

 **I hate to admit but I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters but I'm proud to say that I'm a Fairy Tail addict :3 Welcome to my first official NaLu story ..I'm a lazy writer so kindly leave reviews of your honest opinion**

"DRAGON FIRE ROAR!" Natsu attacked the guy who dodged his attack smoothly by leaning to the side and making Natsu pass beside him which made Natsu turn around immediately to kick him but the other jumped in the air and landed away from Natsu

"For the hundredth time, I have nothing to do with you" the guy with muscular face and long black hair said with a mature wise tone while wearing a calm smile and comfortable expression on his face

"You kidnapped Lucy! That's more than enough to kick your ass! Give her back! Where is she ?!" He slammed his fist to his palm setting it on fire and getting ready to punch, he was impatient about getting his camarad back

The guy sighed and kept smiling while talking to Natsu "I will give her back if you can answer one question" he suggested politely which made Natsu stop and listen carefully "what kind of schemes is this ?" He asked narrowing his eyes and stayed ready

"Nothing at all ..here" he snapped his fingers which made Lucy appear beside him as her both hands and legs were tied "Natsu!" She screamed horrifyingly which made Natsu angrier "let her go!" He was about to attack again but the man disappeared along with Lucy to appear in a different place "if you want her back then you have to answer this one question.." Natsu gritted his teeth and clinched his fists realizing that negotiating is the best choice .."ask ..but if you don't give her back I will make you wish if you were dead" the man didn't care about Natsu's threatens and kept smiling "fine then ..get ready ..only you can answer this question"..Lucy and Natsu glared at the guy disgracefully waiting for the upcoming question ..is he going to inquire some top secret ? Or is he going to manipulate them ? .what kind of questions could be the replacement of Lucy ?..

" why?" The man asked Natsu who didn't understand at all "why do you want to save her ?" Natsu got angrier and answered confidently "BECAUSE SHE IS OUR FRIEND! A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL FAMILY! WE ARE A TEAM!" He answered not understanding what he should expect from the guy..Lucy's eyes simply softened at his words as she whispered smiling happily with half opened dreamy eyes "Natsu.."

" give her back! Right now! "

"Wrong."

"Huh ?!." Natsu didn't understand

"Wrong answer ..I'm giving you one more chance to give me the right answer ..so think carefully" the guy crossed his arms waiting as the tied Lucy was floating beside him ..before she could say anything he muzzled her mouth with magic robes

Natsu readied himself to attack with anger veins visible on his face "you bitch! You were messing with me!" Natsu's anger reached it limits before the guy stops him "I pity you.. so I will show you why your answer is wrong." Before Natsu could make any move everything froze..then suddenly he got lost in an empty space ..everything around him rolled with tapes of memories which were mostly about Lucy before he closes his eyes to lose consciousness ...

 _Remember that time when I first entered the guild? You told me that ..everyone there is a family ..and everyone cares.._

Natsu opened his eyes and sat up sweating ..he looked around to find himself at home in his bedroom "was that a dream ?" He rubbed the back of his head "what was that dream again ?" He blinked twice trying to remember but he couldn't. Suddenly Happy came in flying from the window "good morning Natsu" he sat on his head smiling as usual which made Natsu look up at him "good morning Happy" Happy float and laid on the ground "let's go to the guild I'm starving!" Natsu said while standing up which made Happy reply "Aye sir!"

A while later Natsu and Happy walked inside the guild to find everything as usual. Macao and Wakaba were gossiping as usual, Cana was drinking beer at such early time, Mirajine was pouring beer for everyone, Gray was striping, Macarov was scolding some members for fighting, Elfman was talking about his manly philosophy, Jet and Droy were fighting over Levy and Erza was out on a mission. Natsu walked and sat on the bar's chair "oye Mirajine! I'm starving" he slammed his fist on the bar table when Gray approached him "you eat too much. Probably because you fill your stomach and empty skull" he mocked while standing beside him crossing his arms and putting a mocking face.

Natsu looked at him gritting his teeth and clinching his fist "what did you say ice cream head?!" They were about to start a fight when Macarov interfered "stop it you two or else.." He grew in size and glared at them angrily with an aura filled of flames around him so Gray and Natsu stopped and just kept glaring disgracefully at each other. Macarov calmed down endnd shrank then smiled cheerfully "now now ..there's a very important woman who needs help and she asked for our best members, and since all the S rank members are gone except for Mirajine who watches over the guild then.." Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time "I'll do it!" They glared at each other hatefully "she ordered the best! So get back flake and go strip somewhere else!" Gray held him by his collar "glad to know meat your hearing is fine but your brain is not! She said the best so she definitely meant me!" Macarov stepped in again " you both are going " Natsu and Gray looked at him confusedly then shouted in objection but he just waved at them "good luck"

they growled at each other but then they sighed giving up and Natsu looked at Happy "let's go Happy!" Happy nodded "aye sir!"Natsu grinned " you too get ready.." He paused and looked down feeling that something is missing "I'm always ready you empty brain so don't try to order me you're not my boss" Natsu looked at him confusedly "no ..not you Gray ..is anyone else coming with us ?" He blinked as if he was lost which made Gray title his head "we don't need anyone else.. Or are you scared ? Don't worry I Will protect you"

Natsu didn't get irritated at all instead he held his elbow with one hand and his chin with the other and kept thinking then he sighed "I have a strange feeling that something is missing ..anyway let's go" he turned around and walked out of the door followed by Happy and Gray who kept looking at each other asking if Natsu is OK..

The whole time Natsu seeme spaced out, he didn't talk and kept thinking that there's something wrong.. There's a sudden emptiness in his heart but he couldn't understand why.. He was like this the whole way ..well.. except for the time he spent in transportation (you know what I mean xD no need for yuckie details!)

Later they reached the place where the client lives .. They kept staring at the wide charming castle and it's garden Natsu gulped as a sweat drop slid his head "this place is so damn big! Our client must be rich ..like . .really rich!" Happy and Gray froze with their

mouths half opened in shock "I have dealt with many Rich people but they look so poor compared to this.." Natsu shook his head and cheered in excitement "Yush! Let's finish this mission fast and demand a huge amount of money and food" he ran toward the main door as Gray and Happy followed him smiling in excitement "just don't get in the way flame brain!" Gray commented "keep blabbling while I finish this mission by my own !" Natsu added

They stood in front of the door and knocked it then someone opened the door. She was an old short blond lady in maids outfit.. "Yes? How can I help you?" She asked smiling politely and Gray answered "we're from Fairy Tail I believe madam Heartfilia called for us" Gray answered

"Oh Please come inside Madam has been waiting for you" she stepped aside letting them in then she guided them to the living room and offered them a seat then served them tea and cake which Natsu devoured immediately "please make yourself home madam is coming down"

Gray thanked her and sipped some tea before a woman comes in, her blond hair and calm eyes made her look beautiful. She was wearing a very fancy dress which added more beauty on her beauty but what really was stunning was her gentle smile ..it made Happy and Gray blush ..they both stood up as a respect for her but Natsu was busy eating.

"Hello my name is Gray Fullbaster we came here as you requested" he greeted

"And I'm Happy!" Happy introduced

They both glared angrily at Natsu telling him to have some manners but the woman giggled and smiled "it's ok.. Make yourself home"

"We're terribly sorry forgive his rudeness.. He is Natsu by the way" Gray introduced while faking a smile to hide his anger at Natsu

"Nice to meet you Gray, Happy, and Natsu ..please take a seat" Gray and Happy sat down and she continued "my name is Layla Heartfillia. I called you because I want to-"

the door flinched open and a girl came in. She looked exactly like Layla but she wasn't calm .she was hyper and cheerful wearing casual cloths "hey Mom!" She ran and kissed her cheek which made Layla pat her head "we have guests, those are from Fairy Tail guild" she looked at them with starry eyes "waaaa..that's so cool! I wish if I can be a mage but I don't have any magic.." She sighed desperately ..Natsu kept looking at her from the moment she entered .once she looked at him he grinned waving his hand "yo Lucy!" He greeted her which made everyone in the room glare at him curiously..

"How do you..know my name ?.." She blinked confusedly and titled her head

"Natsu? Do you know miss's Heartfilia?" Gray asked

"Lucy. do you know Natsu kun?" Layla asked her daughter

"No I don't.." Something stung her ..she looked at him wondering if she had ever met him before " do I?"

Natsu froze in his place..he was lost .. _Lucy ? Is that her name ?..she seems familiar ._.he thought to himself and couldn't take his eyes off her

Gray sighed "maybe lucky guess? Or maybe you met her somewhere before but you can't remember.."

"I don't know.." He sighed as well

"My my.. I hope you remember where you have met. try harder sweat heart" she patted Lucy's shoulder while smiling gently "please sit" she offered to all of them and they sat down

"so Madam. Can we know about the mission?" Gray asked

"Alright, the thing is that there's someone stalking my daughter ..he is the son of my past husband's friend .. he wants to marry her and she doesn't want to" she held Lucy's hand as Lucy was blushing and looking down sadly

"It's not that way ..I just .." Lucy paused "never mind .."

Layla looked at her daughter with a concerned face and tried to comfort her "it's alright you will not marry someone you don't want to" she held her chin and smiled which made Lucy smile and hug her mother tightly "I love you mom"

"But madam.." Gray was about to suggest that it's simple family issue which can be solved by talking but Layla interrupted "he can use magic .. weak but manipulative magic.." She sighed "he can control feelings and emotions ..my daughter was about to fall for him." Lucy raised her head and looked at her mother " but you saved me" Layla smiled and continued "and so ..he wants her for her wealth and beauty probably ..I Need you to protect her and find away to push that guy away from her ..his name is Raby"

Gray sighed "I understand madam ..we will do our best"

Natsu stood up and clinched his fists as his eyes sharpened "No one will dare to lay a finger on you when I'm here don't worry" Lucy looked at him confusedly and blushed ..her heart started beating fast for an unknown reason _this guy._. She smiled gently with dreamy half opened eyes _Natsu hah? What a warm name ._.

Layla stood up "the maid prepared your rooms, you're staying here to protect my daughter until we figure out a way to solve this issue ..thank you Fairy Tail ..we are counting on you " she gave them a warm smile before she holds her daughter's hand and the both left the living room. Happy seemed excited about staying in such Luxurious place but Natsu seemed unusually out of the mood..he tried to recall if he did ever meet the girl Lucy before but it was useless ..they waited for a while until the maid came and guided them to their rooms

Gray entered his huge room and was fascinated by it ..."madam Layla is really generous"

Happy was excited about the idea of FINALLY sleeping alone in a room away from Natsu "that's the least thing a cat like me deserves"

Natsu was the only one who calmly laid on bed resting his head on his elbows while staring at the cieling and thinking "Lucy .." He couldn't keep her out of his mind

" Fairy Tail mages huh ?" Lucy hugged her pillow while blushing and closed her eyes smiling happily ...' **...** her heart started aching but she didn't understand why "Natsu.." She whispered uncontrollably

Natsu's ear twitched hearing someone calling him "I'm imagining things" he sighed "I should rest" he turned off the lights and closed his eyes to fall asleep

 _Remember that time when you told me that we are a team ? I was happy because ..I found a place to belong to..~_

End of chapter 1.

 **You see what I mean by Lazy Writer ? ._. I made it short but ...please tell me if I should continue T.T I just want some criticism ...I need to get better!**


	2. I still believe in you

**Chapter 2: I still believe in you**

 **Honestly after publishing the first chapter I was about to go to sleep but then I decided to google Layla Heartfilia a bit to get some useful information then I was surprised that I got 2 reviews in only 1 hour asking me to continue xD idk about you but I was like "sorry bed, you have to wait a bit sweetheart" thanks a lot you guys made my day! I hope that my story can level up to your expectations !**

* * *

 _Remember the first time you asked me to make a team with you ? I was surprised because we weren't that close by then but you said that I seem interesting ..I was thankful that someone believed in me.._

Natsu flinched his eyes opened and sat up holding his head "this weird dream again" he was sweating so he took off his vest and yawned then looked around and remembered everything "I need food" his stomach growled then he heard the sound of door knock so he got up stretching his arms and opened the door

"Good morning" Lucy greeted cheerfully holding her arms behind her

"Good morning Lucy" Natsu smiled a little but he was feeling exhausted

"Sorry for waking you up but breakfast is ready, Gray and Happy already started eating"

"Whaaaaaat!" He objected and immediately wore his vest then ran to the kitchen which made Lucy chuckle and follow him

The four sat on the table gossiping and eating. Lucy didn't eat at all and just kept asking them about wizards and magic , Happy, Gray, and Natsu told her about their amazing adventures which were full of exaggerating but she was fine, she listened with starry eyes and clapped sometimes, Natsu then realized that the emptiness he has been feeling for couple of days now is being filled..Lucy's smiles made him comfortable ..he had this strong desire to protect this smile at any cost

"Magic world is amazing" Lucy rested her cheek on her palm while day dreaming

"Why don't you join a magic guild ?" Natsu asked with his mouth full of food

"I can't" she pouted sadly

"Why?" Natsu asked curiously

"Because ..I can't use magic" She looked down and smiled painfully

"You can learn" Gray suggested while resting his back on the chair's back and crossing his arms

"Yes you can, why don't you try if you want to be a wizard badly ?" Happy asked while grinning happily

Lucy stood up immediately "I will bring the tea" she turned around avoiding the question and went to the kitchen

The three looked at each other confusedly but Natsu was worried the most.. Something about the whole thing makes him uncomfortable

Lucy came back minutes later holding the tray of cups and tea cattle, she placed it on the table and poured the tea. She could feel their questioning eyes suffocating her by the curious looks while she was giving them their cups. She wanted to change the topic at any cost.

"So Natsu, do you have a girlfriend?" She took a sip ignoring the dropped jaws of Gray and Happy. Natsu titled his head looking as idiot as ever "hah? No I don't"

"Which sane girl would date this idiot?" Gray mocked calmly

"Who did you call an idiot icy brain ?!" Natsu growled angrily

"What about you Gray? " She asked

"Nah, I find it too bothersome" Gray answered boringly

"I don't have a girlfriend although many cats are all of me. But I'm busy protecting Natsu all the time" Happy said confidently crossing his arms which made Lucy smile stupidly with a sweat drop falling from her forehead "I didn't think so ..haha.." She commented

" what about you Lucy? Did you ever date anyone?" Happy asked

"Hm ..no ..not at all ..I didn't deal with many guys in my life..probably you guys are the first people that I could talk to freely without worries " she smiled wondering why she is so comfortable with them

"You don't have any friends?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow

"Well..not really .." She scratched the back of her head shyly "I don't"

"That's weird" Natsu blinked in confusion

"Why?" Lucy looked at him

"Because you're a fun and interesting person Lucy" Natsu smiled which made her blush and look down "thanks for the compliment but we have only met yesterday and you don't know me"

 _ **"E-h ? A team with me ? Why me ?"**_

 _ **"Because Lucy. you seem like an interesting person .hehe"**_

 _What the hell was that ..?_ Lucy held her head tight trying to understand what happened ..was that a memory ? Or is she daydreaming ?..

"Are you Ok?"

"No nothing don't worry" Lucy let go and smiled as she decided to forget about this now ..she must be hallucinating or something ..

"Although we only met yesterday but you and Natsu seem to get along well ..as if you knew each other before" Gray stated making Lucy and Natsu look at each other. Natsu blinked twice trying to remember if he ever saw her before and Lucy's heart was beating fast. She couldn't maintain the eye contact and looked away

The maid came in suddenly "Lucy sama" Lucy turned around and looked at her "yes ?"

"You have guests, they are in the lobby asking to see you"

"Guests? Who could they be?" She wondered

"It's Raiby sama and his bodyguards" she looked down sadly as Lucy frowned (PS: I want to apologize because I misspelled Raiby's name in the past chapter, it's Raiby not Raby)

"Where is my mother ?" Lucy asked angrily

"She left early morning"

She sighed "I'm coming" she stood up only to find Natsu holding her arm and looking at her angrily "where do you think you're going ?"

"Natsu is right, if he can control emotions you better stay away from him" Gray exhaled

"I will handle him" he turned around to face Happy "take care of her"

"Aye sir, leave it to me"

Lucy smiled warmly and felt lonely once Natsu let go of her arm ..even tho his grip was alittle bit painful but it gave her the feeling of being protected

Natsu and Gray headed out to meet the guy leaving Happy and Lucy alone. They walked to the lobby and met Raiby. Unexpectedly he was a very handsome and calm gentleman, he had a dark black smooth hair and green sharp eyes, he was standing confidently with a calm smile

"You're Raiby?" Natsu pointed at him which made the bodyguards growl "watch your language you scum! You're speaking to Raiby sama" one of them said to Natsu

Raiby ordered them to be quiet and looked at Natsu smiling "yes I am Raiby and I am here to see Lucy san, may I talk to her?"

"You can talk to my fist!" Natsu attacked him and was about to punch him when one of the bodyguards shielded him with his arms ..surprisingly Natsu's fire disappeared ..more like was sucked to the bodyguard arm.."what the.." Natsu stepped back as the guard raised his sleeve to show him a Lacrima bracelet "this Lacrima sucks magic" the bodyguard said while standing up and fixing his suit

At the moment Natsu could hear Lucy's voice "let go of me!" One of the guards came holding Happy with one hand and pulling Lucy with the other "I found her Raiby sama" he threw her in front of Raiby. She stood up and glared angrily at him

"Excuse me for the rude way of bringing you Lucy san but I wanted to see you and your friends wouldn't allow me" he bowed

"Cut the act Raiby I hate you so stay away from me!"

"That's rude of you Lucy san. but I will forgive you and your friends because I.." He reached his hand to grab her face but Natsu immediately pushed his hand away "don't you dare to lay a finger on her" he grabbed Lucy and pulled her behind him

 _'No one will dare to lay a finger on you when I'm here don't worry '_ she remembered Natsu's words and her eyes widened.. She unconsciously grabbed his vest asking for protection

"Stay behind me" Natsu ordered her while giving Raiby a death look and she only nodded without saying a word

"It's rude to touch someone's girl, don't you know?" Raiby glared at Natsu

"She's not your girl so shut up and leave her alone or I will kick your ass" Natsu threatened and gritted his teeth

"Oooh..I see" Raiby smiled devilishly and looked in Natsu's eyes..suddenly Natsu's eyes disappeared and he turned around to face Lucy and pushed her on the ground "stay away from me!" He looked at her disgracefully while gritting his teeth "you disgust me.."

Lucy's eyes widened and tears started brimming in her eyes .."Natsu.." She whispered with shivering lips but Natsu shouted at her "don't say my name! It sounds awful when it comes from you!" She felt her heart being shattered into pieces "Raiby..you.." She stood up and glared sadly at Raiby "give him back ..."

Gray who was fighting the bodyguards noticed what happened but he was too busy to get involved "that idiot! He made himself an easy prey for that guy" he panted and sweated heavily then kept fighting "I need to finish this fast and save them!"

"Hah? I don't understand what you are talking about" Raiby replied Lucy with a big smirk on his face

"You made Natsu hate me!" She shouted angrily "fix this!" She begged while holding her tears. Natsu could hear all this but he couldn't bear the anger and hate he felt toward her ..he really wanted to beat her up but something is wrong! He didn't feel like this few minutes ago! He knew that he was under Raiby's spell but..he just ..hates her..in a painful way

Raiby laughed and snapped his fingers making his bodyguards gather around him "this is enough for today ..I will come back again ..my princess" he smiled and they suddenly disappeared. Gray cursed and followed them outside looking for them and Happy followed him ..they knew that they need Raiby to break the spell and return Natsu to his usual self

Lucy couldn't bear Natsu's hateful glares ..that wasn't how he really feels and she knew it. It was all Raiby's doing but still ..why does it hurt badly ?"Natsu.." He could't bear her sad expression nor her shaking voice ..he gritted his teeth and looked away.

Lucy suddenly found herself running to him and hugging him tightly, she had no control on her body..she needed this more than she needed air! She just cried against his chest which made him disgusted ..he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her away but once he saw her face his eyes widened ..her tears ..they hurt badly.. The visible agony on her face ..did he cause it ? Did he make her cry? He hugged her tightly hiding her face in his chest ..he couldn't see her tears and didn't want to hear her sobs..Lucy was surprised by what happened and closed her eyes letting more tears fall ..she calmed down finally but he wouldn't let her go . her heart was pounding fast and her face went totally red

Before he knows Natsu managed to conquer the spell Raiby casted on him ..he frowned and let her go "I'm sorry Lucy"

Lucy was blushing when he let her go and she couldn't look at him, she wiped tears traces from her face using her sleeves

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes ..I can't believe that I fell for that guy's trap !"he gritted his teeth and clinched his fist angrily

"You were trying to protect me ..it's ok" she looked down "I was just afraid that you might hate me forever.."

" I messed up big time !" He sighed blaming himself "I will make him regret! He will never cause you to cry again I promise! Just believe in me I will never hate you"

"Uh-hm" She happily nodded "I believed in you the moment I saw you" her smile was so bright that Natsu couldn't help but to stare ..he reached his hand to her face and held her cheek.. Her smile was replaced with a light blush and she looked into his eyes which were devouring hers ..

 _Remember when you asked me to believe in you ..? I told you that I believed in you since the day I joined the guild and ..I Just want you to know that ..no matter what, I still believe in you_

* * *

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **So here's the thing. I'm really being patient about this story! I really wanna skip to the good parts but I don't want to ruin the thing ;-; today's chapter is quiet short (just like yesterdays ..and probably like tomorrow's :|) but really.. is there any suggestions about this ? Or the whole thing ? And should I make the chapters longer ?**

 **And what II REALLY wanna know... What do you like about this story ?and what do you want to see in it in the future chapters ?**

 **Oh and thanks for reading :) I promise the excitement hasn't started yet! So keep reading!**


	3. I jump You catch

**I'm new in this so I really find your little reviews encouraging ..having no reviews on the second chapter kinda of disappointed me ..but I'm not giving up on this story! This chapter I will take things to the next level.**

* * *

 _Remember when I had to choose to jump ? You screamed my name from far away and I heard you ..it's not that I had to trust you. It's that if you hadn't catch me that day and betrayed my trust ..it wouldn't worth continuing the journey anyway.._

Natsu woke up panting and sweating again ..the hell was wrong with him he has been seeing those weird dreams every night lately . he looked out of the window and saw that it's already morning, he got off the bed and wore his vest then went to the castle's garden where everyone was, Layla was sitting down reading a book, Gray was laying in the pool, the maids were serving tea and cake to everyone and Lucy was laughing at Happy's ridiculous faces he was making while playing in the pool, Happy then started splashing her with water which made her tremble and fall down while trying to protect herself. She then noticed Natsu who was staring at her "seriously ? He totally got you off guard" he sighed in disappointment

"I really didn't see that coming because I wasn't planning to play in the pool" she stood up and pouted while crossing her arms

"Why not? It's fun" he titled his head

"Because I played in this pool too much that I got bored of it" she turned around pretending to be angry

"That's because you haven't played with me yet" he grinned confidently and pointed at himself using his thumb

"Eh!" She turned around and raised an eyebrow

"I will show you after breakfast" Natsu grinned wider

"Breakfast was done long time ago" Layla interfered while smiling and got up "but I will go and arrange the lunch with the maids don't worry" she placed the book down and headed inside followed by Happy "Layla sama can I have a fish ? I'm really hungry and ..."

Natsu sighed "too bad ..but It's ok I will have to wait for the lunch" he took off his vest and threw it away "let's go in Lucy I will teach you how to enjoy yourself"

"Eh ? The pool is going to be messy and noisy once you get in" Gray got out of the pool and went inside neglecting Natsu's curses

Lucy pouted boringly "you see ? It's only you and me left...we can have FuUUUUUUUU...!" she opened her eyes to find herself totally wet in the pool surrounded by Natsu's arms who held her and jumped with her in the pool out of blue

"You should have at least told me! Now my cloths are wet!" She turned around and pushed him away

"But if I told you it won't be fun" Natsu giggled and Lucy sighed

"Alright then" she was about to get out but he held her again "where are you going? Stay and let's play"

Lucy wanted to refuse but she couldn't ..it might be a real fun after all "okay" she smiled as he let her go and took off her shirt and skirt "what are we going to pla-.." Natsu immediately splashed her with water

" Hey! This game is for childre-.." He splashed again not letting her continue

"Natsu I'm talkin-" he splashed again

"That's is so -" he splashed once more "that's it!" She splashed back and they started a war that ended few minutes later by Lucy's announcement of surrender .. She sighed at how childish he was "well..I admit it was fun but is that all?" The moment she said this she found herself on Natsu's shoulder. She blinked and started blushing before he throws her backward into the water. She then stood up and spat the water she swallowed "for God's sake Natsu!" She saw him giggling but she didn't want to show him that she is enjoying. She then smirked "that's it ! You're going down!" She dived into the water and wanted to raise him the same way then throw him back but unfortunately she couldn't left him even tho they were in water she was weaker than him. Feeling her useless tries Natsu sighed and sank to meet her inside the water . he crossed his arms as a sign of disappointment but before they realize they were staring at each other's eyes .. the water made the vision blurry which made their hearts pound fast seeking to see the clear image ..for a second..only a second ..they forgot where they were and who they are ..the only thing that snapped them to reality was their need for air .. They swam back to the surface and panted heavily ..Lucy's cheeks were red and she couldn't look at him "this is enough for today .. I will go and take a shower" she got out and went inside without saying an extra word.. Natsu in the other hand didn't understand why his heart rages fast around her ..he looked at the sunny sky trying to understand anything but ..Natsu was a real sense ..

Lucy got into the shower without taking off the remaining of her cloths. She sat in the tub enjoying the sensation of the warm water relaxing her muscles, water vabor covered all her vision and she started remembering "it's already been two weeks since that day ..time really pass by fast around him..." She whispered to her desperate self

2 weeks earlier :

"I believed in you the moment I saw you" suddenly Natsu held her cheek which made her blush"N..Natsu.." His eyes were looking so very deep in hers and she looked back into his as if they are the last thing her eyes are going to spot .. What happened to Natsu all of the sudden? Minutes earlier he hated her and now. ... How did he break Raiby's spell in the first place?.. Well.. It doesn't really matter as long as he doesn't hate her ..

"Natsu.." She finally managed to make her paralysed lips spell something

He removed his hand and grinned "I'm glad that you're ok now"

Lucy nodded and they both stood up "I will rest a bit" she turned around and started walking

"Hey Lucy" he called and she looked back at him "yes?"

"You're beautiful. You have a beautiful smile so always keep smiling" he grinned not realizing that what he has just said made her flush blood red ..she couldn't respond . .how the hell was she supposed to respond that!? She simply headed to her room without saying anything

Right now : 

She didn't know how much time she wasted in the bathroom thinking about that day until the maid knocked

"Lucy sama! Is everything ok?" She called from behind the door

"Y-yea yea! I will be out in seconds" she stood up and took a proper shower then got out and changed into normal cloths. When she came down everyone was sitting on the table enjoying their lunch, she silently joined them and gave Natsu who was Eating as if there was no tomorrow few glares .she finished fast and stood up then headed to roof ..she sat there for hours until the sun sat and she stared at the scars ..she had no idea what the hell was wrong with her ? She asked herself but she didn't like the answer ..

"Yo Lucy" Natsu popped out from no where and sat beside her . just great! She was the last person she wants to see right now .. She was very weak and she could confess easily . she sighed then kept looking at the stars

"They're so beautiful..remind me of my old friends" she smiled sadly

"Old friends ? I thought you didn't have any friends" he blinked twice putting up his curious face

"They weren't humans ..they were spirits .." Natsu raised an eyebrow not believing what he's hearing

"I'm a celestial wizard .." She paused and looked down " a former one" before Natsu asks she continued "I had them around me all the time..they were my only friends and they loved me dearly, Aquarius didn't tho! Haha" tears were brimming in the corner of her eyes "but ..I loved her ..I loved them all so much that .."

"Lucy .." Natsu frowned feeling sorry for her

"One day when I was ten my father and mother were stuck in a building which was having a continuous Lacrima explosions..when the rescue wizard's got them out they were about to die ..my mother is a celestial wizard as well and I could save her by sacrificing my spirits keys to produce enormous magic and pass it to her ..but my father didn't make it .." Her bangs hid her pained eyes "I don't want my mother to know that I miss them ..she will feel guilty and probably will hate herself.." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she couldn't hold them anymore ..

Natsu clinched his fists feeling useless "it was a heavy burden on you in such age ..you made a brave decision I'm sure your father and" he looked up at the stars "they are proud of you"

His words made her happy in a weirdly painful way "this is really bad .."

Natsu looked at her putting on his curious face again "hm?"

"I'm ..losing myself .." She looked at Natsu while smiling painfully "to you"

"What do you mean ?" His heart pounded fast and he couldn't understand why

"Why are you so kind to me ?" She was on a very of tears

"Kind ? I haven't noticed ..I'm just being myself" he titled his head

"Of course .." She looked down "that's you ..I Don't know why I'm getting my hopes high" she let out a small mocking laugh pitying herself

"Lucy what's wrong ?" He wanted to hold her shoulder reassuringly but she wouldn't let him

"You are an idiot" she hid her face between her legs and hugged her knees

"Lucy.." He reached his hand again and grabbed her arm

"Let me go.."

"Not before you tell me what's wrong"

"Please ..Let me Go!"

"Tell me what's bothering you!"

"Leave!"

"Lucy!"

"It's you what is wrong with me!" She finally faced him with tearful angry eyes

Natsu's eyes widened but before he could say anything she collapsed pouring out everything in her heart "the moment I saw you I had this strange feeling about you! As if you were someone I'm waiting for since ever! My heart ached every night just thinking about you .whenever you touch me I could feel no one else but you and when you let go of me I feel lonely.. And I know ..I know that you treat me no special than anyone else but that didn't forbid me from .." she paused and Natsu was speechless ..what the hell was she saying ?

"Natsu..I.." She closed her eyes not able to see his reaction after saying the upcoming words but suddenly she felt someone holding her mouth which made her open her eyes "now now ..you shouldn't say such words for someone else but me ..your fiance" she looked back and saw the person she hates the most "Raiby.." Her eyes widened

"Lucy! RU-run!" Natsu's voice was fatigued. She looked back and saw him being held by two bodyguards who were absorbing his magic with Lacrima ..she wanted to run to him but she couldn't because Raiby was holding her tightly

"Let go of me!" She struggled uselessly

"You want me to let go of you ?" He asked calmly

"Yes!" She glared disgracefully at him and managed to to break free "Natsu!" She looked back and saw that Natsu was too weak ..if this keeps going he will be dead soon "Run! Bring Gray"

" oh the Ice guy ? He is busy fighting the rest of my bodyguards " he smirked

"You're the worst!" She cursed him and shut her eyes close trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.. He was getting weaker and he couldn't stand up

"Oh Lucy dear ..that ..hurts" He looked deeply in her eyes and she looked back..her angry expression started becoming sweeter and her cheeks started getting red as her eyes softened

"Lucy! Just ru.n I ..will..hand..le ..it" he begun panting and sweating

Lucy approached Raiby and hugged him tightly "Raiby sama" Natsu's eyes widened "w-what did you do to her ?"

"Nothing. I just put her feelings in the right place.. Right Lucy?" He looked down and rubbed her arm "right Raiby sama"

"Lucy.." He couldn't believe his eyes

"Natsu" she turned around and looked at him "it doesn't matter how did those feelings happen.. I love Raiby sama and I want to marry him ..so go back your mission is over"

Raiby kept smirking and ordered them to him go "it's over let him go , no matter what he does now Lucy wants me and nothing will change that" they let him go and went to their master's side, Natsu fell on the floor panting heavily ..he could barely stand up

"Wait! Lucy!" He tried to move but he couldn't.. He watched them walking away as his eyes slowly close shut ..

 _That day I jumped because ..I Knew you would catch me .._

 _That day I heard your voice .. With my heart_

 **End of chapter 3**

* * *

 **Any opinion ? Please \3 and again... I failed in making a long chapter**


	4. I love you

_There was this time when I thought that I can never fall in love with you, but I found myself building high hopes.. I was so stupid that I couldn't realize my own feelings_

Natsu opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Happy's concerned face. He remembered what happened and sat up immediately "Lucy!" He saw Layla crying and Gray trying to comfort her "we will get her back madam don't worry" Gray reassured

"But we don't know where he is.. What will he do to her?" Layla cried more

Natsu stood up silently, his eyes were invisible and he clinched his fists "I will bring her back ..no matter what"

"It wasn't your fault Natsu" Happy tried to comfort him but he failed to erase his own frown

"It was my fault" Natsu said pulling everyone's attention

"It's my fault for not killing that piece of shit the first time I saw him" his eyes were on fire making everyone in the room burn in the excitement

" where're you going Natsu?!" Happy asked him as he saw him walking out of the door

"To kick some asses" Natsu's aura has never been this scary

"But we don't know where they are you idiot" gray stated while following him

" I can still smell their disgusting smell" Natsu begun sniffing around and was able to find their smell traces. He started running furiously "wait for me Lucy!"

In another place~ 

Lucy was sitting in a very luxurious room, maids were all over her serving her. She was blushing while talking to them thinking about Raiby. Once he came in her face turned red "Raiby sama!" her eyes were completely under his spell

"I missed you Lucy" he smiled and hugged he while patting her head "how is my fiancee doing ?"

"I'm good..but.." She looked down to earn an anger glare from him "but what?!"

"It's nothing!" She defended herself nervously "my mother must be worried. I need to go and talk to her .."

"About?"

"Us! She knows that I'm under Raiby's sama spell" she looked away sadly which made him grab her chin and turn her face to make her look in his eyes. He pointed to the maids to leave which they obeyed and closed the door leaving them alone

"I will go and talk to her. for now" he leaned down for a kiss.. her eyes widened and she could feel that this is wrong ..if she loves him then why is this wrong? No ..it's not wrong ..but she doesn't want it! She pulled herself away before their lips could meet "I'm ..s-sorry I can't ..can we wait for the wedding ceremony? I'm not ready yet an-" she couldn't continue as he slapped her hard throwing her to the side and making her fall "Lucy.." He kneeled and pulled her by her hair looking in her tearful eyes "don't make me hate you Lucy" he pulled harder to earn a low scream "I'm sorry" she cried painfully and he smiled "good girl" he leaned for a kiss. That moment was slow and painful..the more he got closer the more she felt disgust and pained ..she shut her eyes close not wanting to see .. She waited to feel the burning pressure on her lips but it never came ..he didn't ..kiss her ? Suddenly the pain in her head was gone as she felt him letting go of her hair . she fell down and opened her eyes "I told you not to lay a finger on her didn't I!?" Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu grabbing Raiby by his collar and pinning him to the wall

"Natsu!" She smiled widely and wiped her tears then stood up

"Lucy !" He sounded angry as hell "did he do anything to you?!"

Lucy shook her head negatively "I'm fine." She was so happy that she was about to forget Raiby but the moment she looked at him Raiby gave her his biggest spell making her smile drop and her eyes disappear

Natsu was about to punch him but Lucy held his arm "stop ..don't touch him!"

"He's controlling you Lucy!" He glared angrily at Raiby's smirk

"I know! But ..but.." Her tears started falling " please.."

His eyes widened at her cries ..he just can't handle her tears .. They're too powerful. He let him go "Lucy... " there was a conflict inside him between the pain in his heart which its reason he doesn't understand and the pain her tears are causing

Raiby was panting and holding his neck "Lucy, come here" she slowly obeyed and walked towards him but Natsu grabbed her arm "Don't! Lucy!'

She was confused and struggled a bit " Lucy. I said come here" Raiby repeated making her more confused ..she tried to walk but Natsu wouldn't let her go "he is controlling you"

"I know ..but.." She clinched her fist

"But you're strong! You won't let him control you!" She gritted her teeth and hearing those words made her heart ache more

"Lucy .come here or else I will hate you" Raiby said confidently while secretly increasing his spell on her

Her eyes went blank and she started struggling Natsu "let me go!"

He gripped her arm tighter "He is manipulating! You don't love him!" He growled at Raiby "if you don't stop I will kill you"

Raiby was satisfied with the scene "that's good girl"

Natsu shut his eyes in agony "Lucy listen to me.." He couldn't bear the fact that she wants to be with that guy

"That's right Lucy, come to me.. The only man who loves you and cares for you" his words stung something in Natsu .. He couldn't accept this .. Lucy turned around and raised her free hand to slap Natsu who caught it and pulled her up to kiss her .. Raiby's smile dropped and Lucy's eyes widened once their lips touched ..her heart started beating furiously ..it didn't beat like this for Raiby ..it only beats this way for Natsu.. She stopped struggling and Natsu broke the kiss without breaking the eye contact with her

"The only man who loves her and cares for her? Bitch please .." He looked at him "you can't have even a tiny bit of my feelings for her .. no one can love her the way I do" Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulled her close ..she was frozen in shock "Even if she desires you the most! I will not let anyone touch Lucy and definitely will not allow her to love someone else" Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes "N-Natsu.." The way he was looking angrily at Raiby was scary yet ..it made her really happy .. She muzzled into his chest and hugged back making him hold her tighter protectively

She was happy that he came to rescue her "I'm sorry ..I Did it on purpose.."

Natsu looked at her "what do you mean?"

"I let him use his magic on me.." She looked down

"Why?" He frowned

"Because you were about to die..they were taking your magic and I had to take this risk and go with him so he orders them to let you go..he wouldn't have believe me if offered him to go with him willingly ..so I let him cast his spell on me ." she was shaking and tears were brimming on the corner of her eyes

"You idiot.." He gritted his teeth " it's my fault for letting them catch me.. but even if that happens don't take such risks again! "

"I knew that you would save me ..." Yea ..she knew.. She knew that no matter how hard Raiby made her love him Natsu's voice would reach her heart she trusts Natsu, whom she knew only 2 weeks ago with her life ..her heart ..from the moment she saw him she felt that she met her soulmate ..she didn't love him that day ..she was already in love with him.. how ? And why ? That's what she couldn't understand.

Natsu smiled and caressed her cheek "you know me the best" he was happy because he finally had her in his arms

She nodded while blushing then he let her go "wait right here" he looked at Raiby angrily and fire formed around his hands .. He approached Raiby who was shaking and gulping "I will return your words to you.. it's rude to touch someone's girl" he punched his face hard making his nose and jaw bleed "but in my case ..it's deadly" he held him by his collar and raised him in air "if you ever go near Lucy again I will burn everything you have and make you wish if you were never born" he punched his face again breaking his glasses. Raiby screamed pain and grabbed Natsu's wrists trying to break free "I.. Won't..touch her ..again" at those words Natsu let him go and turned around "let's go Luce, Gray and Happy are done stalling the bodyguards .. We should run before they come up" he carried her bridal style making her heart race again, she looked up at him and saw how manly and mature he looked. His big hands gripping her arm and leg.. she felt small compared to him.. She then leaned her head to his chest and gripped his vest .. Doing that made her feel that touching him is like realizing that all what she has ever wanted is right here ..

"But Natsu.. How are we going to escape ? If we headed out the main the door the guards will see us and here we are in the third flooooOOO-.." He instantly jumped out of the window and landed on the ground ..those wizards are totally insane! He put her on the ground "you should've told me I wasn't ready to jump!" He ignored her objection and held her hand "there they are ..let's run!" They begun running and met up with Gray and Happy

"Lucy!" Happy shouted happily

"Welcome back Lucy!" Gray smiled

"Thanks guys ! " she smiled at him and all of them went back to the Heartfilia castle

"Lucy!"

"Mom!"

The mother and daughter hugged each other firmly "are you OK?! Did they hurt you?!"

"Not at all I'm fine thanks to them" she pointed at Natsu, Gray and Happy

"I don't know how to thank you for saving my daughter"

"Don't worry madam that's our duty" Happy replied

"And also Raiby promised that he will never come near me again"

"Finally" Layla bowed for them in gratitude.

"Which means that our mission is over and that we are leaving now" Gray stated which made Lucy's smile disappear "leaving? But ..you can't ..I mean.." She looked at Natsu who didn't pay attention at all

"Lucy is right, you should at least stay till tomorrow and then you can leave early morning if you want .. It's getting dark now and it's a long way back"

Gray sighed nodding "I will go and tell the maids to arrange your travel needs"

"Make them provide many fish as possible" Happy requested making Layla chuckle "Hai Hai"

"You don't need to bother yourself madam"

"No you're not bothering here Gray, we owe you" she excused herself and left to see the maids and Lucy followed her. When they became alone she stopped her "Lucy.. What's wrong ?"

"I want to join Fairy Tail" she looked down

Layla sighed "I won't stop you but think again.. it will bad for you if you join a magic guild"

"How do you know ?"

"You can't use magic, you will only get in the way. Of course Natsu and Gray will be nice to you and protect you but you won't accept being weak .. You will not go on missions and you will sit down watching them go and return from missions ..eventually you will feel useless and left behind .." Layla frowned

Lucy couldn't argue further .. How can she when her mother is right .. She won't accept to get in the way and certainly will not accept being useless .. she has nothing to give for Fairy Tail "I understand" she sighed and faked a smile

Layla could see how sad her daughter was and tried to comfort her but Lucy ran saying that she want to hang out with Gray and Natsu for a bit

Lucy ran to Natsu's room and stood up in front of the door thinking whether she should knock or not, she was confused especially that Natsu wasn't bothered by leaving ..his words, the confession, the kiss.. All of those were lies ? Did he make them up just to break Raiby's spell on her ? No .. She didn't want believe that .. She has to ask him! But she is just too afraid from the answer

"What's wrong Lucy ?" Natsu arrived suddenly making her look at him in shock .. She thought that he was in his room getting ready but hell he was not!

"I.. Wanted to..talk to you" she nervously answered not able to look at him

"Sure, come in" he opened the door and entered but she didn't.. She was too shy "or ..you want to talk out side ?" He raised an eyebrow

She quickly entered and closed the door " here is fine." She gulped and her face was totally red .. Being in this room has never been so embarrassing .. Of course she is familiar with it but the thought of Natsu staying here for 2 weeks made her flush red just by looking at the door

"About what happened at Raiby's.." She has to ask ..it's so scary.. "You don't need to worry about being misunderstood ..I know you did and said all those things to rescue me from his spell..it's ok" she turned around to leave, she couldn't ask . there was no way that he really loves her .. only an insane human being would fall for someone in 2 weeks ..no ..in 1 second ..all those thoughts were stopped when Natsu slammed his hand to the wall behind her and turned her around "you think I did all that to save you?"

She looked away sadly and desperate to hear something else than that

"I'm not a low-life like Raiby.. no matter how hard the situation is I will never lie about my feelings!"

Her eyes widened and she looked at him whispering his name "Natsu.."

" I didn't lie ..I could save you anyway but I couldn't bear the idea that you .. Love him"

She felt guilty all of the sudden and Happy at the same time ..she hated herself for being happy at his jealousy "I'm sor-.."

" don't even think about it! It wasn't your fault " he smiled gently

"Natsu.." She smiled a well "b-but.."

He titled his head "hmm?"

"Are you ok with leaving ?" She looked down

"i'm not worried" he hugged her tightly

"Natsu.."

"Just believe in me alright ?"

"Alright" she hugged him back and both laid in bed.. They were tired from everything that happened today and they fell asleep in each other's arms ..

 ** _'I have to jump! But..'_** **She looked behind and it was too high** ** _..'how? If I don't he will..'_**

 **"Lucy!"**

 ** _'What ? Was that Natsu ?... ?'_** **She looked at the guy in front her and gritted her teeth** ** _'It's Natsu ..I have to believe that it's Natsu ..There's no other hope'_** **she closed her eyes and leaned back then started falling**

 **"Natsuuuu!"**

 **"Lucyyyy!"**

 **He caught her and fell down**

She opened her eyes to find herself in bed .."weird dream .." She sat up and Natsu wasn't here .. He was ..gone. She clinched her fist and placed it next to her aching heart "I believe in you Natsu ..don't be late"

Natsu was on his way back to Fairy Tail "wait for me Lucy" he smiled happily thinking about her and not aware of what the future is hiding for them..

 _You know? Whenever I'm down.. Your smile is all what it costs to build hope in my heart.. You taught me something very important. You taught me how to love .._

 **End of Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **Sorry for being late, it's a quite hard chapter and I had no good internet and my laptop is broken so I had to type using my tablet but again while I was writing a lag happened and well ..everything was deleted so I had to start over :'| I was suffering ...**

 **The story is not over yet! Keep reading and please review!**

 **and please forgive my typing mistakes! Auto correct ruins everything**

 **Special thanks to my friends who supported me**

 **The kiss in this chapter is for you M-chan :* as I promised ..and if you want I can do more 3:) love you**


	5. Happy place

_I remember the day when you held my hand and pulled me behind you telling me that we are going to Fairy Tail ... You made my wish come true.._

It was early morning, Lucy crawled in the bed and gripped the sheets tight. It's been 2 weeks since Natsu, Gray and Happy left, she haven't heard anything from Natsu all this time .. Is he OK ? She wondered worriedly ..what's taking him so long ? She trusts him! Blindly.. But .. She couldn't help it.. She missed him like hell.

She couldn't sleep properly for days.. Natsu invaded her mind and worries. She sighed and got up then headed to her closet. she wanted to change but she wasn't really in the mood for anything so she simply turned around and walked out of the room. when she was going downstairs she heard the door bell which made her smile widely "Natsu!" She immediately ran downstairs and tripped on the way but stood up not and continued running to the main door and the maid opened. She stopped and her smile faded ... It wasn't Natsu .. It was the driver informing that he is ready to pick up Layla who had some thing's to do. She looked down in disappointment walked back

"Lucy? What's wrong darling?" Her mother asked while putting on her gloves

"Nothing at all, just sleepy.. I will go and continue sleeping" Layla noticed that her daughter is sad but she tried her best to make Lucy talk yet Lucy wanted to be alone so she decided to give her a space.

Lucy went back to her room and locked the door behind her "why am I sad ? It's just a matter of time." She smiled and tried to be positive. Quickly she changed her clothes into a black mini-skirt and pink sleeveless T-shirt with a heart on it's upper left side, she looked in the mirror and tried to cheer herself a bit but her smile slowly faded ..she can't be happy without him after all .. She then decided to go to the room he was staying in. She went there and locked the door behind her then looked around.. Everything seemed warm and sunny .. She sat on the bed and rubbed the sheets gently as a small smile climbed her face. She really was desperate for him this much ? She stood up to leave but accidentally she hit a vase making it fall and crash into pieces ..how unlucky she was ? Very.. Or at least that what she thought, she leaned and started picking up the pieces but she was lost in her thoughts that she got a cut in her palm .. What's wrong with her? She asked herself and dropped the pieces letting out a sigh

" I hope that wasn't expensive " her eyes widened ..that voice .. The one who whispered in her ear right now "Natsu!" She turned around in shock and lost balance ..she was going to fall on the shattered pieces but Natsu caught her and pulled her up "be careful"

"Natsu.. where .. have you been?" She looked away trying to act tough while pouting

"At the guild?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow

"I know ..sorry.." Of course he had missions and jobs ..how could she blame him ?

" for what ?" He titled his head like a dumb

"Never mind!" She was finding a hard time to hide her happiness ..she really wanted to be hugged by him but she is shy to ask

"Your hand" he pointed at the cut and held her rest to show it to her

"Oh.." She looked at it and tears started brimming on the corner of her eyes ..and what made matters worse is that Natsu raised her hand and licked the blood "be careful next time" he was really a dumb .. She couldn't resist and hugging him hiding her face against his chest

"Oye.. What's wrong Lucy are you OK? " He patted her back and wrapped his arms around her

"The cut .. it hurts" she was crying

"Hah ? It's a small cut how ca- ."

" just shut up"

He sighed and obeyed then pulled her away after making sure that she calmed down "you're weird Lucy"

She pouted with red cheeks

"Let's go" he grinned

"Eh ? Where ?"

"I will tell you later"

"But Natsu, I can't leave.. my mother said that I'm not allowed to go outside especially after what happened with Raiby. Unless she gives me permission.."

".. I will protect you, no one can harm you if you're with me and besides, breaking rules is fun" (kids at home xD it's just for the plot! Breaking rules is not fun and it causes you troubles .. We don't want you to get grounded so do not go around running away with the first guy who saves you from an evil magician who forced you to fall in love with him) he stood on the window's edg and leaned down giving her his hand.. her eyes softened and her lips formed a small smile .. Just when she thinks that she can't love him more .. He proves that she is wrong, just how much will he make her fall before her heart burst ? .. She grabbed his hand while giving him a nod and he pulled her up then grabbed her waist "ready?" Both were looking into each other's eyes, Lucy's heart was beating furiously and Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her .. He wanted her to himself alone..

"Hug me"

"E-eh?" She blushed even more and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Tighter" she obeyed and tightened her hug while he wrapped his arms around her back "here we go" she closed her eyes knowing what's coming next and he jumped down and landed on a tree before he jumps again to land on the ground "are you ok ?" She nodded as he gently let go

"So where are we going ?" She titled her head curiously

"I have a surprise for you" he grinned

"Can't I know now ?"

"No? That's why it's called a surprise " he begun walking expecting her to walk as well

"Is it far?" Lucy asked while walking

"Kind of. But we will be back before midnight don't worry"

"So now I'm Cinderella ?" She chuckled

"Who's Cinderella ?"

"You seriously don't know ?"

"No ? I don't know all the people in the world you know, silly Lucy" She laughed at his idiocity. "Hey what's so funny?"

"You are" he crossed his arms and growled at her words then she continued "Cinderella is a Fairy Tale princess who lost her mother when she was a child, her father married another woman who has 2 daughters but soon he died as well and she was left alone with her step mother and step sisters, they treated her badly and made her their made, she was living miserably until one day they were invited to a party in the royal, she wanted to go but her step mother didn't allow her so she stayed home sadly wished if she could go when suddenly a good wizard showed up to grant her her wish, she gave her a fancy stunning dress and a glass high heels . she had one condition which is that she has to go back before midnight because the magic will fade by then, eventually she goes and meets the prince then they fall in love and lost the tracks of time.. She realizes that it's almost midnight so she runs fast but accidentally drop her heals.. The prince catch it and look all over in the kingdom for the one who can wear it and finally he found her and they get married" Lucy was talking while holding her hands with dreamy starry eyes

"Lame story" Natsu said boringly

"But it's romantic! Every girl wanted to live such story and marry a prince" she pouted and looked away

"Do you want to marry a prince ?" She looked at him and stayed silent .. She didn't know what to say .. She loves him but she is shy to tell him that she won't marry any other guy but him

Natsu smiled and looked at her "being a prince is not one of my dreams tho but I will see what I can do"

"..." Did he just... Propose ? Her face went all red and she didn't know how to response .. Quickly her hand held his to earn a curious gently look from him "no .. I don't want to marry a prince .. Being a prince is a bothersome not like Fairy Tales .. I'm fine ..with a .." She looked away before continuing "S rank wizard"

Natsu grinned "good, it's the next thing on my to do list"

"Y-you don't have to hurry! We are still young and .."

" yea..." His smile faded "I still have to do something first" somehow she had this feeling that she knows what he wants to do but she was afraid to ask .. He didn't seem that he wants to talk about it

"But a magic which can change cloths hah ? Lame" he quickly changed the topic

"Yea, sounds like Erza" she giggled then paused "Erza ?.."

"Yea somehow, but how do you know Erza ?"

"I don't ..who is Erza ?" They looked at each other confusedly "she is ..our friend, a member of Fairy Tail.."

"Oh.." She looked down trying to think but Natsu interrupted "well anyway we reached the train station.." He gulped and his face went pale

"Are we taking the train? Is it that far ?"

"Not really, 30 minutes and we will be there.. We could have walked but you don't want to be late" he sighed nervously and both of them got on the train.. The moment it started moving Lucy figured out his "'Natsuphobia"' .. She tried to help him but it was useless.. After a painful 30 minutes they reached their direction.. Lucy was surprised because there was nothing .. It's just an abandoned forest.. "Why are we here ?" She questioned him but he answered by pulling her by her hand and running .."Natsu.!" They kept running until they reached a huge Tree with weird yellow leaves ..she was stunned and shocked at the same time "Natsu ..?"

"When I returned to the guild I asked my friend Levy to do some researches .. It took her two weeks until she finally found this ..she said .." He grinned "this is a magical Tree... It never dies unless we burn the leaves .. Not many people know about it tho but most importantly .." He patted the tree with his palm and looked at her "when you eat the fruit which this tree gives ..you will regain your magic power" her eyes went wide as a cool breeze waved her hair and skirt, she didn't know what to say .. 2 weeks ..for 2 weeks she was waiting and blaming him but the reason why he is late is .. Because he wants to grant her wish ..

"Natsu.." She hugged him tightly buring her face against his shoulder and he hugged back smiling in relief "when this tree fruits next week. You will come and join Fairy Tail"

"Hai.." She was about to cry but she wanted to stop being so weak against her tears .. She wants to be strong .. That's the least thing Natsu deserves from her ..

After a while they parted and looked into each other's eyes "get ready soon.. I will guard this this Tree until I see the fruit. Many wizards will come for it and I will have to beat them up .. It's the only magical tree left"

"But .. A whole weak ? Isn't it too much? You shouldn't..."

"It's nothing much .. We will just wait" he caressed her cheek and touched her lower lip with his thumb

"Can't I wait with you here ?"

He sat under the tree "you have this week to spend your time with your mother and convince her ..she needs It more than you" she sat beside him and smiled "thank you" he laid down and rested his head on her lap and closed his eyes "you seem tired" she caressed his cheek and begun sliding her gentle fingers through his pink hair .. He didn't reply because he fell asleep immediately

It was a matter of time before she falls asleep as well but few hours later they felt water drops falls on them slowly ... It wasn't a bothersome until they became faster, Lucy and Natsu opened their eyes only to find themselves completely wet. It's raining heavily and they have just noticed it ? Apparently they were too tired .. Natsu got up and held her hand "damn it how much did we sleep it's already dark!" She got up and both started running back to the station then took the first train back to Lucy's home.

before an hour passes Lucy was already home in her room "I will go now"

"But Natsu! It's raining"

"Don't worry about it! Guarding the tree is the top priority right now" he climbed the window "I will come and pick you up at the end of the week" he grinned and waved then jumped before she could answer.

She sighed and frowned worriedly "please be ok" she whispered

Natsu ran back to the station and prepared himself for his painful ride ...he thought that this train is the worst thing about his trip but he changed his mind once he arrived..

Meanwhile Lucy was sitting and staring out of the window worriedly , the thunder and lightning made the rain seem scary "I have a bad feeling about this .."

" you bet .." A familiar voice came from behind sending shivers to her spine.. She turned around with wide eyes and saw her doom ..."N..Na..." Before she could continue everything went blank ..

At the same time in another place ..Natsu was standing with shocked pale face and half opened mouth .."you're kidding me ..what the .." The forest was on fire ..everything burning into ashes, he ran quickly hoping that the tree is OK.. But apparently he was getting his hopes too high .. He wanted to believe that there's still a hope ! He started eating all the fire to save what could be saved.. The lightening was setting everything on fire .. Natsu kept eating for hours and struggled to dodge the lightning bolts .. Eventually he sat down disappointed and irritated .. It was over .. There's no hope .how can he face her ? He gave her those high hopes and he is about to shatter them all.. She really missed her spirits .. She really wanted to see them again .. Why is everything preventing her from being a wizard ? A Fairy Tail wizard ..?

 **" Natsu! I got my Fairy Tail mark!"**

"What?! What .. Lucy ? What's that memory ? .. " his head started aching badly and before he knows he fell unconscious ..

When he woke up it was already afternoon .. he slept more than 14 hours ? The rain smell was fresh and he was soaking wet .. so it was raining the whole night .. He realized that he has a strong fever when he tried to stand up but failed .. He looked at the tree and gritted his teeth.. He glared at the beautiful sunny sky and cursed it ..so now it's clear and sunny ? Is it happy for making Lucy miserable ?! ... He waited for the answer which he knew it would never come .. He kept staring for hours until the sun sat and it begun getting dark ..he thought that he should tell Lucy .. He didn't want her to wait for nothing.. He gathered his strength and got up and went to her castle .. The whole way he was worried and didn't know how to tell her .. He should have just stuck his big tongue inside his mouth and minded his own business .. After getting over the whole childhood misery he has to make her suffer again ? He hated himself ..

When he got off the train he was barely able to move .. His head was heavy and he was panting.. On his way to the castle his mind was busy with Lucy .. luckily he managed to recognize the injured woman on the way .. It was the maid who was working in the Heartfilia castle . he immediately rushed over her and held her

"are you o-"

"Please save her" she immediately interrupted knowing that there's no time

"What ? Lucy you mean ? .. what happened ? Where is she!" He shook her nervously to get quick answers

"The castle ..Raiby.." That was all what he had to hear .. He leaned her to a near by tree and started running neglecting the pain .. he was so stupid to leave her alone .. Is she Ok!? That bastard will pay! Natsu really wanted to be lucky this time!

The few later seconds felt like years

He ran ..

He stormed..

He smashed ..

And he saw her ... he saw her in the worst way he could ever imagine ..apparently.. luck wasn't by his side today either ..

 _Hey Natsu .. Did you know that .. You're my happy place ?_

 **End of chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Not my best chapters but probably the longest**

 **R &R please **


	6. I will find you and I will love you

"Promise me .."

"No.."

"Promise me.."

"Stop!"

"Natsu.."

 **Chapter 6 : I will find you and I will love you**

Natsu stormed into the castle and begun dodging the bodyguards attacks " WHERE IS SHE ?!" he punched this and kicked that and totally ignored the pain he felt .. He managed to make a way upstairs to where Lucy's scent seemed the strongest, what he really hated that there was another strong scent in that room.. Raiby's scent .. he finally reached her room and was about to break the door but ..the door suddenly got opened and Raiby rushed out while buttoning his shirt, he was sweating and panting and his cheeks had a shade of pink..Natsu could smell Lucy's scent on him ..his eyes disappeared as Raiby smirked widely at him "wrong timing, don't storm into someone's house like this! I will tell the magic council about you!" He crossed his arms threatening as Natsu slowly opened the door wide and entered the room .. There she was .. Laying in bed .. Covering her body with a sheet only .. She looked away .. She couldn't look at him.

Natsu gritted his teeth and moved closer, his eyes was still invisible "Lucy.."

" she is my wife now! Stay away from her" Raiby looked at Natsu with a victorious smile on his face

"His wife ?" He questioned Lucy but she couldn't answer him

"My wife.. Right Lucy?" The guards came up to catch Natsu but Raiby gestured at them to stop. He wanted to enjoy the scene

".."

" Lucy!"

She nodded finally ..and didn't even pay Natsu a glance .. Her bangs were hiding her eyes the whole time

"I see.." Natsu turned around and walked to the door, Once his eyes met Raiby's his fist went on fire and quickly slammed Raiby's stomach which made the latter scream in pain and bleed

Everyone's eyes went wide open but before they come close Natsu made a fire wall between them and the guards.. Raiby fell down in pain and looked at Natsu "you are going to pay! I will make sure you go to prison and never come out!"

Natsu didn't answer and turned around to face Lucy who was silent .. He quickly pulled the sheet away to expose her naked, injured body.. bruises were all over from her toes to her head and her wrists had the traces of robes. He fell on his knees and held her chin to raise her head .. He looked in her eyes and he was left shocked by what he saw .. Her eyes were red as a sign that she was crying heavily, there were tears traces all over her face but she wasn't crying anymore.. Her face was expressionless .. Her lips didn't move ..her pupils disappeared, the sparkle in her eyes faded away .. She didn't respond in any way .. She was almost like.. A living corpse ..

"Your wife ?" Natsu covered her again and looked back at Raiby with dead eyes .. his face was like a rock but his eyes meant doom ..he raised Raiby by his neck and hanged him against the wall.. He sat his hand on fire and Raiby's neck started burning as he asked for help "you better stop me because I don't want you to die yet!" He pulled him away little then slammed him back at the wall that it got broken.. Natsu's fangs and claws started growing, his eyes turned red .. He was about to kill him already but a scent of tears became obvious to his nose .. he threw Raiby away making him crash into the closet breaking it, he rushed to Lucy and grabbed her hands .. Her dead eyes were shedding few tears .. "It's alright now.. I am here ... I'm sorry for being late.. Just wait for a bit.."

A little sparkle started glowing in her eyes as tears flooded more "Natsu.."

"It's alright ...I know" he tapped his forehead with hers and wiped her tears using his thumbs

She started shivering and crying more which made Natsu hold her tight into a deep embrace "I'm sorry.."

"Natsu.." She couldn't say anything else

" I'm late" he kissed her cheek and looked deeply in her eyes

"He .." She sobbed

" I know ...I will make him regret ..I will.."

"I'm no good for yo-" he muzzled her mouth immediately "don't even think about it! You're the only one for me ..I will make him pay"

"He ... my mother ...he locked... her in her room and said that ... He will ... Kill her if I .. Tell ...you.."

"He is lying ... Your mother's scent ...isn't here at all..." He gritted his teeth angrily... Did Raiby force her to tell Natsu that she's Raiby's wife against her will ? By threatening her ?...

She cried harder and nodded ..he slowly laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead "just wait a bit.. It will be the last time you ever wait for me ..I Promise" she tried to wipe her tears but they were too much..Natsu's heart was broken and shattered .. How much has she been suffering ? He wanted to know. .he wanted to make Raiby pay ten times harder ..he got up and walked to him then glared dangerously .. He muzzled his mouth and stabbed him in his stomach using his hand .. Raiby wanted to scream but he couldn't as Natsu was gripping on his mouth tightly, when he was about to stab again the guards managed to break in, seeing their master like this made them attack Natsu .. They were many and Natsu had to drop Raiby to fight them.. He used physical power only because he couldn't use magic against them.. His rage was strong that he was fighting like an animal.. Before he manages to beat them all .."Enough!" Raiby was pointing a gun to Lucy's head while holding her, he was bleeding and panting but he laughed maniacally "I will show you what we have been doing the whole night .. But if you move I will kill her.." He pulled Lucy by her hair making her cry more

Natsu screamed "stop!" But Raiby didn't listen .. he titled her had to make their faces against each other and leaned slowly to kiss her...Natsu's lips begun shaking.. "wait!" The guards held him and begun sucking his magic again .."Lucy!" He screamed her name ..this has to come to an end... How much does she have to suffer ?! Clearly ..she didn't want to ...BOOOOM! That what Natsu heard .. Before he fall on his knees and the room starts to spin around .. What did just happen ? What ? ... He kept recalling the scene trying to understand what happened ..Raiby leaned to kiss her, she struggled and during their struggle a mistake happened and Raiby shot himself ..he got up and called her a bitch then shot her as well ..what was that ? .. What did happen again ? .. Natsu couldn't understand that scene ...

"Hurry up! Let's take Raiby sama to the hospital he is dying!" One of the guards said before Natsu snaps out and realizes everything ..they held Raiby and ran out quickly leaving Natsu and Lucy alone .

"N-Natsu..."

"Lucy!" He approached her and carried her

" please .."

"Don't talk! I will take you to the hospital! You will be fine" he was shivering that he almost fell

"Please .." She smiled and raised her hand

"It's going to be OK"

"No.. it's not" tears fell more from her eyes

"L...ucy..." His legs disappointed him and he fell down on his knees

"I wanted to spend more time with you .. let me spend those last minutes .."

" stop it .. You're going to be OK!"

"I love you"

".." Tears started brimming in his eyes

" I have always loved you ..even before I meet you"

"..."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't you dare!"

"It wasn't your fault.. I'm thankful.. so please .. Don't blame yourself.."

" if only I .."

"If I had been ..in Fairy Tail..where do you ..think that my mark ..would be..?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it " you will choose it soon... just hang on"

"Oh..I would want it on my hand .. The same place where you have just kissed.."

"You will have it there then!" He smiled trying to show her that everything is going to be ok..

"If I am going to be born again.. I will want to be a Fairy Tail member, go with you on missions.. Be in your team .. And ... I will .." She paused as her tears interrupted her" I will want to love you.. in the past .. in the future.. in other worlds.. I will always love you .. no ..I already love you ...even if I deny it ..even if I lie about it ..I Love you"

"please Lucy.."

" so please .. promise me that .. In different worlds .. Even if we werent meant to meet .."

"No! Stop it! You're not dying!" He hugged her numb bleeding body

"Promise me .."

"No.."

"Promise me.."

"Stop!"

"Please ..Natsu.."

" I .." Tears started falling heavily from on his cheeks "promise ..I will always love you .. no matter where you are .. I will find you ..and I will love you.." He struggled to hide his sobs

She raised her hand and hardly cupped his cheek trying to wipe his tears

"And I ..will wait for you.." She smiled and closed her eyes " I can't wait ..to fall in ..love ...with ...you ...agai.." Her hand fell declaring her death .. Natsu's eyes widened and he struggled to call her name "L..uc.. .L...ucy " ..she didn't respond ..he shook her hard "Lucy!" But she didn't open her eyes, he shook her again "Lucy!" But she didn't reply ..this gap in his heart .. It was getting bigger .. The agony was eating his soul.. He just couldn't believe it ! Even further than denial! She was still a live! Their existence is one.. Lucy can't die! ..Lucy won't leave him.. Because Lucy is ..Lucy is ... .."dead.." He whispered to himself ..

Remember when we first met ? .. you managed to conquer the spell that Bora casted on the girls including me .. just by appearing in my sight .. My heart found you..

 **End of chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short tragedical chapter ..but my story isn't done yet, and also just remember that I'm using a tablet to type so please forgive my grammatical mistakes and mistypes especially in chapter 5**

 **How is it so far ? I really hope that I could make you cry ..don't hate me please**


	7. Mission accomplished

**I have been listening to my new favorite song Fairy Tail ending 6 "Be As One" and I really think that it would make an amazing theme for the previous chapter .. you guys should try it.**

 **Again : I do not own Fairy Tail except for Raiby and his bodyguards**

* * *

"Dead" the eco of this word was striking like thunder in Layla's ears, Dead ? She had never wished to be deaf until now, she took two stops forward and her daughter's corpse was the last thing she saw before everything goes dark ...

1 day ago,Layla returned home and before she rings the bell someone pulled her and dragged her away

"Layla sama" the maid let her go and sat down in pain

"What's wrong ? Why are you injured ?" Layla asked her worriedly

"Raiby broke in and locked Lucy sama in her room, the bodyguards are inside guarding and killing anyone who walks through the door, I managed to escape.."

"What! Lucy!" she was about to stand up and run but the maid stopped her

"Please don't! They will kill you and we won't be able to help Lucy sama.."

"I can't just stand here! I have to save my daughter"

"Forgive my rudeness but you should go and get Fairy Tail's help.. We can't do anything because you don't have your keys .." Those words made Layla hate herself.. If it wasn't for her Lucy would be happy ..she would be able to protect herself at least ..Layla would have saved her but ..Lucy sacrificed them to save Layla years ago ...what a terrible mother she has been ..Lucy is miserable because of her.

"Stay here .. don't let them hurt you... Please.. make sure that Lucy is OK.."

" Layla sama ..I will try my best"

Layla took off her heals and rushed to Fairy Tail .. Unfortunately they are one day away and there is no other nearby guild ..she, as a mother, has to be strong and do her best to protect her daughter.. So there was no time for tears ..she has to reach Fairy Tail fast

Lucy was tied to the bed by her wrists, she looked at Raiby hatefully "You will regret! Natsu is on his way!.. He will save me!"

"Save you, you don't want that do you ?" He smirked

"What the hell! What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about" he leaned and whispered in her ear "your mother whom I locked in her room" Lucy's eyes widened "you bast-..Ah!" He punched her in her stomach "so when pinky hair arrives you will pretend that you want me or else I will blow her head up, got it?" He punched again in the same area making her scream in pain .. She was too scared that she couldn't resist "ye.." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes " I can't hear you " he punched again making blood come out from her mouth "ye..s!" She screamed in pain again to earn an ugly smile from him "good girl" he got up and took off his jacket then untied his neck time "you should have accepted my marriage offer Lucy ...but it's too late so just lay there and enjoy..." Lucy knew what was coming ..only if she was dead.. She wouldn't have to suffer like this .. Everything was slow and painful.. It seemed endless .. She didn't know how much time passed before loses her energy for screaming and crying until suddenly someone flashed the door open

"Raiby sama! That Fairy Tail mage is here ! He is.."

"Try to stall him, go" he ordered as he got up and untied her then begun fixing his cloths "your mother will be dead if you do something suspicious"

Natsu ...Natsu is here ? No ..she didn't want him to see her like that ..he will hate her, she doesn't want him to hate her.. But .. she can't be with him anymore...

"Lucy.." What ? Natsu ? ..no ..she didn't want him to see her ..but ..

" his wife ..?" She heard his voice ..only his voice, she couldn't hear anyone else ..but no ..she is not anyone's wife ..she wanted to tell him but her lips wouldn't dare ..

"righ...cy" she wanted Natsu to save her but she knew that it's the end for them

"Lucy!" An ugly voice snapped her into reality, she can't tell Natsu or her mother would die ..there's no questioning in this ..no time for hesitation, she wanted to talk but she couldn't it took her all her might to nod to break her heart and Natsu's ...

"I see.." He turned around and begun walking ... Why is he walking ? Is he going to leave her ? Of course... she knew it ... She is no good for him but why did she hoped for the opposite ? She wanted to beg him not to leave.. But she can't ..she .." You are going to pay!" What... Did Natsu just .."I will make sure you go to prison and never come out!"

He pulled the sheet away and looked at her ..it was painful ..the look in his eyes ..she didn't want him to see her this way, he fell on his knees and raised her head by her chin then looked deeply in her eyes .. She was conflicting herself .. She wanted to talk to him ..tell him how much she is suffering .. But she doesn't want him to be with her ... She doesn't deserve him ..she forgot how to talk ..

"Your wife ?" That was the last thing she heard before she sinks in her agony, she wanted to talk to Natsu . she wanted to scream and yell ..she wanted to.. all what she wanted turned into tears that started to roll on her face ..her agony became sobs that she couldn't stop .. her hands suddenly became warm "It's alright now.. I am here .. I'm sorry for being late .. Just wait for a bit.." Natsu was holding her hands .. He told her it is going to be alright ..he doesn't lie . she trusts him .. She gathered her strength and struggled to move her lips "Natsu .."

"It's alrigh.. I know.." ... "I'm sorry"

"Natsu.."

"I'm late"

"He .." If only Natsu would know how much he made her suffer..

"I know ... I will make him regret .. I will.." No Natsu ..it's too late ...it's .."I'm no good for yo-" he cupped her mouth "don't even think about it! You are the only one for me..I will make him pay" he is too kind ..she is really in love with him that her heart couldn't bear it

"He ..my mother ..he locked ..her in her room and said that.. He will kill her if I ..tell ..you.."

" he is lying .. your mother's scent ..isn't here at all.." So she is alright ? Thank God ..she is relieved now ..

"Just wait for a bit.. It will be the last time you ever ..." Yes ... She will wait .. Everything suddenly ran fast ...BOOOM!

"YOU BITCH!"

"LUCY!"

BOOOM! Her chest suddenly felt heavy .. Natsu.. "I can't wait ...to fall for you agai.." And she felt nothing afterwards ..

Layla, Erza, Happy, and Gray rushed in .. the moment Layla stepped inside the room she heard a small inaudible whisper "dead.."he felt her head heavy and took two steps inside to see Lucy who was in Natsu's arms..the dead Lucy and for the first time in her life she wished if she was blind and deaf ..it was too much for her to accept that she fainted "Layla sama!" Erza caught her

"Natsu.." Gray knew how much Lucy meant to Natsu ..he pitied him and he didn't once imagine that he would be in struggle to find a way to make Natsu feel better

"Natsu...Lucy.." Happy cried and appraoched Natsu to look at his face but he stepped back in fear "N-Natsu..?"

Gray got worried and grabbed Natsu's shoulder which made Natsu look at him, Gray's eyes widened when he saw Natsu's fangs and red eyes, his tears were flooding endlessly on his expressionless face "oye Natsu! Are you ok?!" Of course he wasn't ok ..Gray felt dumb for asking ...

"Erza..." Natsu called making her place Layla on a nearby couch and approach him

"Yes Natsu..."

"Help her .." His eyes returned to normal and his fangs shrank

"..." She didn't know what to say .. Lucy was clearly dead

"Please .fast.." He begged as he started sobbing "you're strong and smart ..."

"I can't..revive deaths.." She looked down and gritted her teeth

"Do something .." He was crying deeply

"Natsu I .." She felt sorry for him .. She didn't understand why he is so attached to her until she looked at Lucy's face ..her eyes widened and tears fell on her cheeks unconsciously ...she was crying ? Even tho ..she doesn't know her ..she missed her ..

"Natsu.. She is dead.." Gray clinched his fists in anger

"Shut up!" He yelled

"Natsu ..Gray is.." Erza was trying to talk

"No!"

"Natsu .." Happy sobbed

"Natsu" Gray sat beside him and saw how much Natsu was holding her protectively "I know that it's a shock but there's nothing we can do... We should stand up and do the last thing we owe her...revenge" Natsu looked at Gray and finally managed to stop crying .. Gray was right .. In every word ...he let go of Lucy and Laid her slowly then took a final glance at her ..."forgive me .." He stood up and headed to the door willing to go and make Raiby pay ..unfortunately ...Raiby was dead the moment his guards carried him out of Lucy's room ..he was lucky that he died before Natsu could lay a finger on him..

3 days later~

Natsu returned to Fiore with the others but he didn't visit the guild once, neglecting the fact that everyone was worried about him he roamed around to nowhere, he didn't eat since that day and he barely slept .. He kept remembering her and cursing the fact that he doesn't have much memories for her

While he was walking his legs took him in front of a house which felt familiar and warm for some reason .. he climbed to the window and entered ..it wasn't something fancy or luxurious, it was simply .."Lucy .." Familiar

 **"Let's make a team!"**

 **"Eh ? Why me ?"**

 **"Because Lucy you seem interesting!"**

 **"Yush! Let's make her where maids outfits! It says that the owener likes blondies!"**

 **"SO THAT'S WHY YOU WANT ME IN YOUR TEAM!"**

His eyes widened .. what was that...?

 **"How many times did I Tell you not to break into my house!"**

"What is this movie?" He grabbed his head while looking down in shock as a woman appraoched him "did you come to see the house ?"

"Huh?"

"You're here because you want to .." He grabbed her arms and shook her "who lives here ?!"

She nervously answered "N-no ..no one ...I'm the owner and I'm willing to rent it to you if you want ..you see.. there's a kitchen and ..."

 **"Ooowh .. I need to money to pay my house rent"**

 **"Then let's go on a mission Luce!"**

 **"Aye sir!"**

Natsu let go of the owner and ran out quickly, what the hell are those movies that are being played in his head ..he passed by a newspapers seller and kept running then he noticed that he saw a familiar face, he ran back and held the newspaper, on the first page there was news about Bora 'Salamander is visiting the town, and as usual girls are all over him .. He is here for tonight and ...'

"Salamander ? Could it be ignee-."

 **"So what are you doing here?"**

 **"I heard that Salamander is here so I came to look for him, I thought he might be Igneel"**

 **"Who's Igneel?"**

 **"He is my father! A dragon.."**

 **"Thank you for food!"**

 **"Where are you taking me ?!"**

 **"To FairyTail! You wanted to join right?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Then let's go!"**

 **"Hey Natsu check my Fairy Tail mark!"**

 **"Nice Luigi.."**

 **"It's Lucy!"**

 **"Lucy! Run!"**

 **"No ..I don't want to..it won't be fun if we are not together .."**

 **"Believe in me Lucy"**

 **"I believed in you since I joined the guild"**

 **"I will protect the future.."**

 **"Thank you .."**

Memories of Lucy came back to him ..he dropped the newspapers and ran to the place where he met that suspicious wizard "give her back." He grabbed his knees while panting.."Give Lucy Back!" He screamed but no one responded .. "it's enough! Give her back ..I.." He fell on his knees and started doubting himself ..is he hallucinating ? Is it because he wants her badly ? No ..he promised her that ..he will find her no matter where she is ..

"Give her back ..because .."

 **"I want to join Fairy Tail"**

"She is my motive .."

 **"Let's go on a mission"**

"She is my support

 **" Natsu! Get out of my room "**

"She belongs with me .."

 **"I believe in you"**

"She believes in me"

 **"Natsu stop! No tickling"**

"I want to make her smile"

 **"Natsu.."**

"Because she has always been there for me ...she has always supported everyone, she makes me stand and walk when I'm not able to.. There's No Fairy Tail without Lucy! And ..I can't continue.. Without Lucy .. I love her... Give her back .." He gritted his teeth and punched the ground "give her back.." Tears started brimming in his eyes "give her back because she is not happy yet ..she has to find happiness .. She deserves it.."

"I see" a familiar voice came from the shadows "and how exactly can she be happy ?"

Natsu's eyes widened as hope started filling the gap in his heart "by being a mage ..a Fairy Tail mage..and .. Me .."

The sky went dark and time seemed to stop.. Suddenly he found himself in his place and everything seemed to be back to normal, he looked around and it was midnight ..suddenly he smelled something ..someone ...her scent ..he wanted to turn around but he was too afraid of not finding her

"E-eh..my head hurts ..that stupid mage .." That was Lucy's..

"Oh Natsu!" He heard foot steps and froze in his place, Lucy stood in front of him "are you OK ? What's with .." He immediately glomped her and making her fall "you..?" She blushed hard as he hugged her "N-Natsu ..you're heavy.." He hugged her tighter and started smelling her hair and neck ..it was Lucy indeed ..it's her scent there's no mistake! .."Natsu you pervert! What are you doing?!" She struggled to break free but she couldn't "what do you think you're ..." She paused as she heard his sobs ..he was crying ? "Natsu ..?" She didn't understand but he seemed broken and hurt ..she hugged him back and rubbed the back of his neck reassuringly "what happened ? What's wrong" he let her go and held her hand checking her guild mark, it was there... "Lucy.."

"What happened ?"

"I missed you.." She felt blood rushing to her face "h-huh?"

"Thank you for being alive .."

"Do you have a fever or something ?"

He grinned "so Lucy, you love me" smoke rushed in her red ears "are you out of your mind ?! Who told you that!" Of course she loves him but she couldn't admit it yet

"You did"

"OK you seriously have a fever" she stood up and walked away angrily

 **"No matter how much I lie or deny..I will always love you" ..**

"Me too Lucy ..I will always love you" he got up and carried her bridal style which made her more embarrassed "Natsu you idiot what the hell! Stop it"

"Not before you admit that you love me!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"No I don't stop hallucinating! Wake up"

"Pfft ...stupid Lucy ...too idiot to realize her own feelings" (see the sarcasm here ? XD)

"Baka!"

"I will wait for you"

"Hell No I sai- ...what..?" She looked at him with wide eyes

"I will wait for you until you are ready to admit your feelings for me ...but unti l then" he put her down "don't let any other guy touch you ... And promise that you won't leave me...ever!"

"Natsu ..I don't understand what the hell is wrong with you..." Her heart was pounding fast as her cheeks were crimson red

"Hehe" he grinned and continued walking as she followed silently ...she didn't understand what happened but she can see that Natsu ... Is more mature for some reason...

In another place, someone placed a flower on Layla's grave and said some prayers before he stands up and bow in respect "Layla sama ... You don't have to worry about Lucy anymore ...she is happy where she is now ..." He smiled as his long black hair started turning white "she is a grown up now, beautiful and honest just like you... Little reckless but ...strong ...and she ... She found a place and a family to belong to ...she also found a great guy who will love her and cherish her with all his might... You can ...rest peacefully now ...and I can finally follow you...my master" he disappeared as dust in the wind leaving no traces behind ...

* * *

 **I'm not satisfied with the ending .. But my mind stopped suddenly and i don't know how I could make it better.**

 **One thing I noticed ..which is by each chapter I am getting better at writing so I'm thankful. And I wrote this because I wanted to solve Natsu's idiocy problem .. He is too dense to realize his own feelings for Lucy ..that what I thought before I find out just yesterday that Hiro Mashima admitted that Natsu has feelings for Lucy but he Thinks that she doesn't like Him , well if it's true then I will be the Happiest girl on earth! I might continue this story if you like ...I mean ...I know you somehow couldn't accept this end ...so if you want me to continue just tell...**


End file.
